


Behind the Cloth

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [4]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here you go MewLil, here is a Xander and F!Corrin fic for you. I don't think anyone has any idea how much Katerina intrigues me, Ikona does too, but not the degree Katerina does. What was she like, was she a good mother to Xander (most likely), was she a doting mother, was she there for him, and stuff like that. More importantly, how Xander reacts to his mother being mentioned fuels my curiosity. Depending on the person, he gets really sad, to the point where he cries, which goes against his whole character, and is only when he talks to Camilla, or his wife about it, get really mad, probably with Garon, shrugs it off, and not ever talking about her, with everyone else. But for this instant, I wanted him to talk to about it with Corrin, but his reaction turned out differently, I wanted it to be angsty. How did that go? I hope good? Oh well. Seriously, games should not fuel my curiosity, I go everywhere with it.





	

Corrin woke up, in the bed she slept on for so long, knowing it was the last time she would be here, before she left for Valla. She was both happy, and sad about it, the one place she had been trapped in, is now the place she finally got to leave. She was going to leave behind the family, but she knew that they were always there for her, regardless of how far apart they were. Corrin got out of bed, and changed her clothes. She made her way through the halls, finding a bookshelf that she hadn't seen before. 

She pulled one of the books, out of the shelf, and the shelf opened to a secret room. She saw that her older brother was laying down on the bench, connected to the window, with a book on his face. Corrin giggled, as she removed the book off of his face. "Brother," she whispered into his ears. She heard a light groan coming out of his mouth, as he twisted his body off the bench. 

Xander got up off the ground, and sighed. He looked at his little sister, and sighed. "Is there anything that you need?" 

"Not really," Corrin replied. "My question is, what is this place? There are so many books," she said, with glee. 

"Yes, I'm surprised you've never found this place. You had some leeway to leave your room."

"Ha-ha," Corrin jokingly laughed. She turned to the left and saw the drapes cover something. She became curious to see what was behind it. Corrin walked slowly towards the cloth, wanting to pull it off the wall. 

Xander nervously put his hand on her shoulder. He knew what was behind those drapes, but he didn't want anyone else to know. "Please don't," he whispered. He was fighting back the pain of his memories, and the tears of what he had lost. "I beg of you," he tried to say, but never muttered out of his mouth. He watched his fall back to his side, and watched as his little sister pull of the cloth, from the wall. 

Corrin looked in awe, at how beautiful the painting was. The painting consisted of a woman, with curly blonde hair, and green eyes, who was with a little boy, who had had short curly blonde hair, with the same green as the woman. The boy was sitting on his mothers' lap, reading a book with his mother. "This, this is so beautiful, and so happy." She smiled and looked back at her brother, realizing that the little boy, and Xander looked a lot a like. "They look a lot like you," she smiled. 

Xander sighed, it had been a long while since had seen that painting. He didn't want to see it anymore, but at it was the only thing that he wanted see. The woman, was someone whom he hadn't seen since he was a child, was someone was important to him. "It's....It's because that little boy is me, and...the woman, she is my mother," he said, trying to fight back the tears. He meant so much to him, thinking that she would be with him, all of his life, but knowing, that she would die protecting him, trying to defend the most important person to her, that was her son. 

Corrin feelings were conflicted, she didn't know how to feel, she wasn't sure if she supposed to be in shock or not. "She is very beautiful," she smiled, "what was she like? She seems amazing." She looked back at her brother, with a huge smile on her face. She was really curious, she really wanted to know what she was like, was she anything like the mothers that Camilla, Leo, and Elise had, or was she kind, caring, and loving. 

Xander faintly smiled, and at her with sorrowful look. He didn't know where to start, he loved his mother with all his heart, and he knew she felt the same to him. "She was, she was my everything," he said, seeing that his sister sat down at one of the table chairs. He saw face filled with curiosity in her, he knew that she loved it when he told her stories. "Father had said that her and him have known each other since they were young. My grandmother, was the King's retainer, father quickly became friends with my mother. As they grew older, their feelings for each other deepened. Not long after they had gotten married, I was born. Growing up, the two of them gave me so much love, my mother doted over me. But alas, she couldn't spend all of her time with me, and I very well knew that. Being a queen, she still looked after her people, she did whatever she could to make sure that the Nohrian people lived happily, everyone loved her, they saw her more than a queen, but as a friend. At the time, I never understood why, I didn't see her as another person, I saw her as a mother," he rambled on. 

Corrin was really happy that Xander was talking about something he loved. She didn't know that his mother meant so much to him, since he never, ever talked about her. "Oh, tell me what kind of mother she was, pleeaassee?" 

Xander chuckled a little. "Fine, fine. As I have said, she doted over me, much like Camilla does to you, but to a lesser to degree. As much as she loved me, she was still strict. She still made me take my studies seriously, made sure that I did my chores, and such. Mother, she was strong, even though I was slow to learning the sword, she took her time to teach me. She joined me in my studies, making sure that I wasn't falling behind, and to teach me everything she knew. She always loved to pass her knowledge to to me, and loved to watch me grow," he paused. For a moment, he could feel a few tears roll down his face. "For a while, she became distant towards the both of us, it greatly upset the two of us, especially my father. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't find out until the moment she died," he said, doing his very best, trying not to cry. "She was keeping her distance to protect us, she died protecting me," he said, finally crying. 

Corrin was shocked, she had never seen him cry before, it was disheartening. She got up out of her seat and gave him a big hug. "Shh, it's alright, it's not your fault," she consoled. She felt his arms wrap around her body, feeling his warmth, but also feeling his pain. "I can't really speak for her, but she probably doesn't want you to hate yourself for her dying, to know it wasn't your fault. She probably wants you to know, it was a great happiness to have you as her son." 

After a few minutes, Xander's crying soon stopped. He sighed, wiping the tears off of his face, it had been a while since he had cried, he never wanted to show anyone that side of him. "I wish she were here," he sighed, once again, "I wonder if she would be proud of me." 

Corrin giggled a little. "Of course she would! She would have been the happiest mother, to know of a man as great as you are!" 

Xander smiled, knowing that she was right, his mother would be proud of him, she always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go MewLil, here is a Xander and F!Corrin fic for you. I don't think anyone has any idea how much Katerina intrigues me, Ikona does too, but not the degree Katerina does. What was she like, was she a good mother to Xander (most likely), was she a doting mother, was she there for him, and stuff like that. More importantly, how Xander reacts to his mother being mentioned fuels my curiosity. Depending on the person, he gets really sad, to the point where he cries, which goes against his whole character, and is only when he talks to Camilla, or his wife about it, get really mad, probably with Garon, shrugs it off, and not ever talking about her, with everyone else. But for this instant, I wanted him to talk to about it with Corrin, but his reaction turned out differently, I wanted it to be angsty. How did that go? I hope good? Oh well. Seriously, games should not fuel my curiosity, I go everywhere with it.


End file.
